


The Diaries of Spring

by iNiGmA



Series: Drarryland: Chapters of Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Diary/Journal, Drabble, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Draco Malfoy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNiGmA/pseuds/iNiGmA
Summary: A very short series of diary entries, in which Draco Malfoy, a Hufflepuff, details his true feelings about a certain green-eyed someone, who seemingly won't give him the time of day.





	The Diaries of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little thing I did for a Drabble contest, in which Draco is a Hufflepuff.  
> Note, this is not part of Drarryland, but it's a Drarry, so I've included it in my Drarry series. :)

**Disclaimer:** Everything Harry Potter belongs to our queen, JK Rowling!

* * *

_April 30th, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Harry again today as I walked across the courtyard. He was wearing the summer uniform, even though the weather was still cool, and it showed off his fine arms nicely. I may have stopped to stare for a bit. Though I will not admit it to anyone but you._

_But alas, he was not alone. Surrounded by his entourage, as usual. So I walked past him, trying not to draw their attention. His Gryffindor robes stand out so marvelously in the crisp spring. And when I look down at my own robes, in their mediocre yellows… the source of eternal disappointment to my family, I know that Harry Potter will never, ever want me._

* * *

_May 8th, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is a fine day! I finally scored some alone time with him._

_Harry was mouthing off in Potions, as usual, and Snape assigned him several hours of detention. I then tried my best to get on Snape's bad side all day, even going so far as exploding my cauldron. Finally, he had to admit that I had failed in the lesson so completely, that I had left him no choice but to punish me. The look of disappointment he gave me was painful, and wrecked me with guilt. But in the end, he sent me to his office to organize ingredients. When I got there, in the late hours of the evening, Harry was scraping flobberworm remnants off the floor. He had cast his robes aside, as the work was rather taxing, and I could see the definition of his muscles through his shirt. It made me feel… well, Diary, I won't bore you with the details. Some things I must keep to myself._

" _Hey," I had said upon my arrival, and he grunted in return as he looked up from the physical labor with which Snape had beset him._

" _This sucks, eh?" I had said, trying to engage him._

" _Sure does," he agreed. And then he asked me (_ _ **me!**_ _) what I had done to get stuck there._

_I admitted, with no small amount of shame, for I really was ashamed of what I had done, that I had caused my cauldron to explode violently, dousing half the class in Confusing Concoction, and that the rest of the lesson had been wasted as a result._

" _Impressive," he had laughed. And then he told me he would not have expected it of me, for everyone knew I was great at Potions, and that Snape was rather fond of me and my talent._

_I asked him what he had done, even though I already knew, and we had a nice time laughing about it._

_But then Snape had walked in, and Harry had returned to scouring the floor, and I began to organize jars under Snape's watchful eye._

_But Diary, when Harry left for the night, he grinned at me brightly before disappearing up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, and his arm had brushed mine on his way past. I am sure it was an accident, so I will not take it for anything more, but as you know, my mindscape is a fairytale._

* * *

_May 11th, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Harry with Cho Chang today, and my heart stopped. For a second, I was sure that I was dead. How could my heart still be beating, if the love of my life plans to cavort with that… that silly girl! She could never understand him. Not like I do. She could never fill his heart. Not like I could._

_Ah Diary, I am not feeling very Puff-like today as I think these dark thoughts. Perhaps the Hat made a mistake with me after all. Perhaps the house I have come to accept as my own, despite my initial reservations, is not my house at all. And I am adrift. Houseless._

_But alas, I cannot think of this now. I came to you to talk about Harry. And I saw Harry and Cho, walking together in the courtyard. And Diary, she grabbed his hand. It was only for a moment, but I am torn now. I know that she is crushing on him, for I heard her tell her friend, Marietta, that he was the finest man she'd ever seen. And I have heard Harry say that Cho is, to use his words, "super cool."_

_But does he like her, Diary? It was just the other night that he smiled at me, after all, and told me that I was "absolutely a riot." His words again._

_Is all hope lost?_

* * *

_May 18th, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am floating._

_I am absolutely floating on a cloud!_

_I cannot even describe to you the joy I feel, but suffice to say that I was wrong. I was absolutely, positively, and completely wrong! About everything!_

_I had been walking back from Quidditch practice last night, and when I turned into the corridor that led to our common room, it had been empty… except for one lone shape. Harry. He had been leaning against the wall, waiting for me._

_How do I know, you ask? Well because when he saw me, he said, "There you are. I've been waiting for you."_

_I walked up to him, slowly, tentatively, and he turned to me, and breathed in my ear, "Where have you been hiding all week? I've missed you."_

_And then he had leaned down, and before I knew it, his soft lips were on mine. Just like that, he had kissed me!_

_He had looked at me then, as if asking for approval after the fact, as if afraid he had made a mistake. I could see it in his eyes. And I kissed him back. Not even caring if anyone saw us._

_And when we broke apart, there was only one thing I could think of to say. And it was bloody stupid._

" _W-well," I had stammered, "my father definitely won't be hearing about_ _ **this**_ _, Potter."_


End file.
